Juntos en la Eternidad
by And Mellark
Summary: Ginny narra una pequeña parte de su vida. Pasen y lean:)


_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,__  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping,__  
__While you are far away and dreaming,__  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,__  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever,__  
__Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_(Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,__  
__Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes__  
__A lo lejos, y soñando.__  
__Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,__  
__Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.__  
__Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo__  
__Es un momento que valoro mucho.)_

Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. El tiempo se va y con el los mejores años de nuestra vida, juntos, con nuestro hermosos hijos… Pero te sigo amando…después de estos 60 años de casados, ¿recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Tu a los 32 y yo a los 31, recuerdo que estaba demasiado nerviosa, había soñado con ese momento desde que tenia 10 años… fue un momento muy hermoso, todos reunidos, celebrando pero sobre todo era que por fin podríamos estar juntos, como una familia. La noche de bodas fue simplemente…la mejor de mi vida, los 2 amándonos por primera vez en la oscuridad de la noche, entre besos y gemidos te decía que te amaba y tu me respondías que también me amabas, la recuerdo claramente, por mas que pasen 100 años nunca, nunca la olvidare… El año paso rápidamente y James Sirius llego, nuestro primer hijo, estabas muy nervioso y ansioso por su llegada, yo igual, nuestro pequeño diablillo con cada travesura que hacía te reías y yo simplemente bufaba y limpiaba el desastre que dejaba, pero aun así lo amo mas que a mi vida…Albus Severus, con su llegada ya no estábamos tan nerviosos pero aun así con un poco de nervios manejamos la situación y nació un pequeño angelito, sin bulla por la noche, no era escandaloso todo lo contrario a James… Lily Luna, nuestra princesa, los niños no querían una niña pero tu morías por una y ahí estaba, con su cabello pelirrojo y sus grandes ojos marrones, que cuando la veías daba ganas de comértela a besos. Pero a mi me paso eso con todos nuestros hijos, travesuras, recuerdos, todo se queda en el pasado…quisiera poder retroceder y pausar momentos mágicos, y digo mágicos por que eran aquellos momentos en los que se disfrutaba la vida sin "magia", esos momentos en los que estábamos todos juntos…

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Because I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos,__  
__No quiero quedarme dormido,__  
__Porque te extrañaría__  
__Y no quiero extrañar nada.)_

Pero el tiempo es nuestro enemigo, ahora te vas Harry, te alejas de mi, aun que juramos que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, te vas y me quedo aquí, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero ver como te alejas de mi… se que es algo natural pero…te voy a extrañar amor, te voy a extrañar.

_Because even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing.__  
__(Porque aún si soñara contigo,__  
__El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.__  
__Aún así te extrañaría__  
__Y no quiero extrañar nada.)_

Todas las noches he soñado contigo, cada vez que sueño me siento mas cerca de ti, me despierto y termino llorando…James,Albus y Lily traen a nuestros nietos para que me sienta mas alegre pero por mas que intento no puedo, perdóname Harry, te prometí que estaría bien, que no lloraría, pero no puedo…Te extraño demasiado, me siento vacía…

Ron también debe estar contigo, con todos los demás, Hermione esta tan devastada como yo…La entiendo perfectamente.

_Lying close to you__  
__Feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing__  
__Then I kiss your eyes and__  
__Thank God we're together__  
__And I just wanna stay with you__  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_(Acostado cerca de ti,__  
__Siento latir tu corazón.__  
__Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,__  
__Me pregunto si será conmigo.__  
__Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos__  
__Y sólo quiero estar contigo__  
__En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre.)_

Hace un mes te marchaste, recuerdo muy bien ese día, tus ojos verdes ya no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, estaban apagados, estaban cansados… Tu cuerpo arrugado (igual que el mio) me encantaba, siempre me encantabas…Me miraste directamente a los ojos y con una sola mirada nos entendimos…Te ibas.

Apoye mí oído en tu pecho mientras escuchaba como tus latidos se iban apagando… me diste el último beso y te fuiste sonreído…

_No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,__  
__No quiero extrañar ni un beso,__  
__Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,__  
__Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.__  
__Sólo quiero tenerte cerca__  
__Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,__  
__Y permanecer aquí, en este momento__  
__Por el resto del tiempo._

Después de 3 años me siento muy cansada, nuestros nietos ayudan a que me sienta mas viva, pero sin ti ya nada es igual, Harry. Hermione ya se marcho y creo que es también mi momento…Extraño tus besos y caricias, desde que te marchaste la cama esta muy fría y la casa muy vacía. Pero ya no mas, llego la hora de estar juntos…juntos en la eternidad.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios, por favor:33 Estaba medio triste y pues.. aquí estoy con esta pequeña historia.

La canción creo que es muy conocida, Aerosmith- I don't wanna miss a thing.


End file.
